Mobile telephones are known that include a top layer, a middle layer and a bottom layer that are slidably suspended from one another. The top layer can move between a retracted position in which a first keypad on the middle layer is covered and to a first extended position in which the first keypad is exposed. The top layer can also move to a second extended position in which a second keypad on the middle layer is exposed. Such a layered mobile device is disclosed in WO 2007/140911 (Nokia Corporation).
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.